Frozen 2: The Snow Queen and the Servant Assassin
by Inuruto
Summary: Its been a week since Elsas cold. She maneged to make a deal with a another kingdoom in order to defend from any threts. However the king offers her a "gift as an act of good faith". The gift happens to be a very handsome ex assassin; now her personal servant. What will happen between them? What secrets does he hold?
1. Chapter 1: The Servant Arrives

**Frozen: The Snow Queen and the Servant Assassin**

 **Chapter 1: The Servant**

It was a warm summer day in Arendelle. Elsa was enjoying her day off with Anna, Kristoff, and Sven and of course Olaf. It was the first time in a while that they could all hang out, Elsa was busy with her duties as a Queen.

"So Elsa, what have you been up to these days?"

"Hmm? What do you mean Anna?"

"Well you've been so busy lately so I've just been wondering why."

"Oh. It really isn't anything special. I've just had a lot to prepare for."

Kristoff, Sven and Olaf weren't paying much attention to what they were saying. They were busy telling jokes.

"Prepare for what?"

"The King of Senoia is coming here to form an alliance against The Southern Islans. Apparently they've been enemies for a while so I figured they would be the best allies."

"Oh wright."

Anna turned away from Elsa. Elsa knew this was hard for her since Hans betrayed her, but she also knew that Anna was now with Kristoff who showed nothing but undying love and loyalty to Anna. Plus there was also Sven, Olaf, herself and the whole kingdom.

She placed a hand on Anna's shoulder and they both smiled.

"Sorry, but I have to leave now I have to prepare for the meeting with the King tomorrow."

"Yeah. But don't think I'll let you get away easily. You'll have to make up for this."

Elsa chuckled and went to her study.

The next day

"Greetings King Fowaks of Senoia. I welcome you to Arendelle."

"Thank you Queen Elsa. I am honored to be here and to meet you in person. You really are as beautiful as they say."

"Thank you."

Elsa seemed a bit bothered about Fowaks complimenting her.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean to make you feel uneasy. And just to let you know I have a fiancé, so please calm down."

"No, no it's ok. Really."

The meeting went on a few hours.

"Then that's it I guess we are allies now."

"Yeah."

"Oh one more thing. I know you must feel uneasy about forming an alliance when you were just betrayed by two of them, so I brought something as a show of good faith."

Elsa seemed confused.

"Bring him in."

Elsa looked at the door and saw two guards and a man in chains. He seemed a year or so older than her. He had short and spikey purple hair and was dressed in a gray shirt with no sleeves, gray pants that were a bit torn and black shoes. He had a strong built, and his eyes were his most interesting feature; they were golden almost amber.

"This is Raion. He was a former assassin for hire until we captured him several years ago. Since then he has been our prisoner and servant. He is a bit of a handful but he is hardworking and loyal if treated the right way. This is my gift for you. You may use him as you see fit."

Elsa didn't say a word. First of all she had no idea what to do with someone like him and second of all it was repulsing that Fawkes could give him away like he isn't even human.

"I shall leave now. I trust you will make good use of my gift."

Fawkes and his men left. Elsa was left alone with her weary handome new servant. She reached out to him and he flinched. He had a strange look in his eyes, like he was afraid of her. The King told her he was a former assassin so Elas found this strange.

"Is something wrong?"

"Are you going to freeze me?"

"What?"

"I've heard that the Queen of Arendelle has ice powers. Are you going to freeze me if you touch me?"

"Hahahahaha! No you don't have to worry about that. I am not going to freeze you."

He relaxed a bit and smiled at her. Then they heard voices coming from the hall.

"Hey Elsa I just saw that king leave… ing…"

Anna paused when she saw Elsa alone in her study with an unknown man and Kristoff froze in the spot.

"Who is that?"

"Oh right. Anna, Kristoff this is Raion. He will be living here from now on."

"Why?"

"He's a new servant of mine."

"Greetings. You must be Princess Anna. My name is Raion. I will be serving Queen Elsa from now on."

"Nice to meet you too. This is Kristoff my boyfriend."

"Hay man, what's up?"

"And I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs."

Raion looked down and saw Olaf smileing at him.

"You all see the little talking snowman too right?"

"I made him. With my powers."

"I see. Wow a live snowman, now I know I saw it all."

Everyone laughed.

"So where is Raion going to sleep?"

Anna gave Elsa a suggestive look. Elsa blushed.

"Um… I was thinking about giving him his own room."

"Whers he gonna sleep until then?"

"Um… In the guest room."

There was an awkward silence.

"Kristoff will you and Olaf show him around a bit so he doesn't get lost?"

"Sure Anna no problem."

The three of them left. Anna and Elsa were left alone.

"So now you have your own personal servant. He seems like a nice guy. Handsome too. Don't you think?"

"I suppose so."

Anna pouted and then saw a small blush in Elsa's face.

"Aha I knew you think he's handsome! So what are you gonna do with him?"

"Huh?"

Anna smirked at her. Elsa knew this can't be good.

"Well he is all yours. You can ask him for anything. Like a date, a flower, chocolate, a ring…"

"A ring?! What kind of a ring?!"

"Well what kind do you want?"

"Anna!"

"Kidding. But he really does seem nice. I think he will be good company for you. If you give him time maybe he'll keep you company at night to and for the rest of your life."

Elsa's face turned as red as a tomato and she froze her desk.

Anna busted out laughing and ran away before her sister could say anything.

"Seriously what is Anna thinking?"

Raion suddenly appeared in Elsa's thought and her cheeks grew hot.

 _What's wrong with me all of a sudden? Do I still have that cold?_


	2. Chapter 2: How to change a man

**Chapter 2: How to change a man**

It's been a few days since Raion arrived in Arendelle. So far his jobs included carrying papers, keeping Olaf busy, and that's it. Elsa had a hard time with him becouse she had no idea what to do with him or more precisely she had no idea what to ask him to do for her.

Elsa was in her office signing papers. She finally put her pencil down and sighed in relief. Rubbing her neck she groaned.

"Are you alright your majesty?"

"Yes I'm fine. Just a bit tired."

"Oh I see. Your majesty can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"Are you an angel? Or a goddess?"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard that angels and goddesses are the most beautiful creatures in existence. Since you're so beautiful you must be one to."

Elsa blushed.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not an angel or a goddess."

"Yeah I guess you're right. I was wrong your beauty isn't like that of angels and gods. It's even greater than that."

"T-Thank you."

Raion smiled at Elsa. For a few minutes there was silence in the room with the two of them just looking at eachother.

"Elsa! Could I try a little experiment with… Am I interrupting something?"

"N-No. What is it Anna?"

"I want to take Raion into town and get him some new clothes."

"What's wrong with my current clothes?"

"Nothing. But you won't have a shot if you're dressed like that."

"What?"

"Just come with me."

Anna dragged Raion out of Elsa's study.

"Anna hold on a minute! You can't just come here and take him."

Anna smirked again.

"Oh really? Were you planning to do something with him then?"

"Anna!"

Anna left in a hurry. Elsa just stood in her study as red as a tomato.

 _Why does she insist on teasing me so much? And why is he suddenly playing matchmaker?_

It was about an hour later that Anna came back.

"And now presenting the new and improved Raion of Arendelle!"

Raion stepped in. He was wearing a white sleeveless hoodie with a red Elsa trademark snowflake on his back. He had gray pants and black boots. Elsa blushed when she saw him.

"Do I look OK your majesty?"

"Y-Yeah. You look great."

Raions cheeks turned pink when Elsa complimented him. Anna smiled.

"Is something funny princess?"

"Nope."

Raion looked back and forth between Anna and Elsa.

"Anyway I wanted to ask for a favor. Can you get a blacksmith to make a sword for me?"

"A sword?"

"Yes my Queen. Don't worry I might be an ex assassin but I have no intention of ever riseing a sword against you. I just want a sword to protect you, since you know… uh… I don't want to see you get hurt."

They both blushed deep red. Anna chucked.

"OK mister protector, I'm gonna get you the best sword so be sure to protect my big sister."

"Yeah no problem. You have my word."

Elsa felt like an innocent bystander in all of this. After Anna left Raion smiled at Elsa.

"Wow, she's really something."

"Yeah she is isn't she."

Elsa and Raion started laughing. What they didn't know is that there was a certain princess outside the door. Anna was very happy to hear that.

 _This is the first time I heard Elsa laugh like that. This will turn out to be more fun than I thought._


	3. Chapter 3: Teasing

**Chapter 3: Teasing**

It was just another hot summer day in Arendelle. As always Elsa was busy with her duties. She gave Raion a day of becouse he asked her if he could do a little training.

For some odd reason Elsa felt lonely when he wasn't there.

 _What in the world is the matter with me lately? Why do I fell so alone without him? I've spent years alone in my room before so why do I fell this way?_

"Elsa can I come in?"

"Yeah sure thing Anna!"

Anna opened the door and stepped in Elsa's study.

"Where's Raion?"

"I gave him a day off. He said he wanted to do a bit of training."

"Oh I see."

Anna gave her an intense look.

"What?"

"You seem lonely. What do you miss your boyfriend already?" She winked at her.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Yeah you just keep telling yourself that. By the way you froze the floor."

Elsa flinched as she looked around her. With a sigh and she unfroze everything. She looked at Anna who was smileing at her.

"This doesn't mean a thing."

"Sure… Oh yeah I just saw Raion training in the backyard. And he isn't wearing a shirt."

"He, he isn't?" Elsa looked up.

"Oh so you respond when you find out that he's half naked. Interesting."

"What? N-N-No that isn't it at all." Elsa's cheeks grew hot again. "I'm leaving."

Elsa stood up and started walking towards the door.

"To see Raion?" Anna teased her again.

Elsa ran off. She was storming through the halls until she reached the backyard. She stopped as soon as she saw Raion. He really wasn't wearing a shirt.

 _He's built better than I thought. I guess it's becouse of all the training he had to go through as an assassin. Actually now that I look at him better he's quite handome. Wait? What was that? What am I thinking?_

"Your highness?"

Elsa was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of Raions voice. She looked up and saw him standing infront of her.

"Sorry I was just walking around and…" As she attempted to leave she tripped.

"Highness!"

Raion reached to grab her but then he fell too. When he opened his eyes he saw Elsa's face. He realized what position they were in and they both blushed beyond believing. The Queen of Arendelle was lying underneath him and he was half naked. Not only that but their lips were inches apart.

"Hey Elsa did you find…"

Anna stoped and both Elsa and Raion looked up to her.

"Sorry for the interruption. If you don't want any more interruptions you should take this to the bedroom."

Raion and Elsa blushed even more.

"No Anna this isn't what it looks like!"

"Uh-huh." Anna smirked at them and left.

Raion quickly got off Elsa and helped her stand up.

"I better go talk to her before she tells the whole kingdom about this."

"Y-Yeah."

There was an awkward silence. Elsa left in a hurry without making any eye contact. Raion watched her leave.

 _She really is beautiful. If I wasn't a servant could there be anything between us? Could I stay with her forever? Keep her save, hug her, and kiss her, share the same bed… No, no, no! What am I thinking?! How can I fantasize about her like that?! She's the Queen!_

Raion sighted and resumed his training. A few hours later he was walking towards his room.

 _Someone's there._

"Oh Raion hey, you're back."

"Your majesty. Do you need something?"

"No I just wanted to tell you that I talked to Anna. I explained what happened and she agreed not to tell anyone. Of course she asked for chocolate in return." Elsa giggled.

"I see. I'm glad. I'm sorry to have put you in such an awkward and embarrassing situation." Raion gave a bow.

"It's ok, you don't have to apologize."

"Goodnight my Queen."

"Goodnight to you too Raion."

Elsa watched Raion close the door and then she proceeded to her own room.

"You don't have to apologize huh?"

Elsa jumped as she heard a voice behind her.

"Anna don't scare me like that. Wait you heard what we were talking about?"

"I hear and see everything. So since you didn't want him to apologize I assume you don't think it was wrong?"

"I-It's not like that! I just don't want him to feel guilty."

"Is that all?"

"Yes that's all."

"Yeah sure it is. Anyway goodnight sis."

"Goodnight Anna."

Anna skipped off humming Love is an open door. Elsa sighed and smiled. She was happy to see Anna in such a good mood, but she couldn't help but wonder if there was a reason Anna was humming that particular song.


	4. Chapter 4: Talk

**Chapter 4: Talk**

Elsa woke up early in the morning and got dressed. She heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Raion your majesty. I just came to say I'm sorry about yesterday. Again."

Elsa stepped out and saw him leaning against the wall. They smiled at eachother and started walking through the hall.

"Hey look who it is!"

They turned around and saw Kristof and Sven.

"Good morning Kristof. And to you too Sven."

"Morning Elsa. And to you as well Charmer."

"Charmer? Why did you call me that?"

"Anna told me that you got a little frisky with Elsa yesterday. Good for you."

Elsa and Raion blushed deep red.

"No Kristof it wasn't like that! I already told Anna what happened. She promised not to tell anyone."

"Oh so it's supposed to be a secret?" Kristof smirked.

"No! And to think I gave her chocolate." Elsa pouted.

"Highness I think we should go before the Reindeer King says something even more stupid."

"I agree."

As they were leaving Kristof and Sven smiled. Elsa and Raion were in the library going through some books.

"So… Raion…"

"Yes? What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could tell me a little bit about yourself. You already know so much about me."

"I think everyone knows a lot about you. You're really famous."

"Thank you. But still I want to know more about you."

"Oh. Alright then. Would you like to sit down first?" Raion brought her a chair.

"My, aren't you a gentleman." Elsa said smileing at him.

"Well I try."

"Is that something you were thought as an assassin? To seduce?" Elsa chuckled.

"No that's something I learned by myself."

"Has it ever worked?"

"I don't know. I never tried it before." Raion winked at her.

"OK now I'm starting to question your intentions."

Raion laughed.

"Don't say that my Queen. I would never do anything disrespectful to you."

"Glad to hear it."

"Now then I suppose the best place to begin is the beginning. I grew up on the streets of a small village in the East. My parents died when I was about 5 years old. Since then it was just me. It wasn't until I was 10 that I was taken by Nux, the leader of Silver Wolfs.

I started training and in 2 years I was a full-fledged assassin. That's when I killed for the first time. I'll admit it was scary at first but I got over it in time. Pretty soon killing became like second nature to me."

Raion felt Elsa's hand on his and she gave him a sad look. He smiled at her to help her relax.

"Soon I became one of the best assassins in our group. We worked for money. Whoever paid more got to decide on the target. We did what we had to in order to survive. When I was 18 I got captured by King Fawkes and his men. I was locked up in the dungeon for about a year. Then I became their servant. I've spent 4 years in his service. After that he gave me to you. And so here I am."

Raion expected Elsa to be scared of him, to banish him or something. Instead she leaned down and hugged him.

"Your Highness?" He was as surprised as he could be.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea you had such a hard life. But it's alright now. You can live peacefully now I promise."

Raion didn't know what to say. No one ever treated him this kindly before. He felt something warm in his heart, something he never felt before.

To Elsa's surprise Raion hugged her back. She tensed up a bit at first but then she relaxed. She, too, felt a warm feeling in her heart, but she couldn't tell what it was.

The stayed like that until Raion kissed her cheek. She gasped and pushed him away. Elsa was blushing madly and accidentally made it snow.

"I'm sorry your majesty. I shouldn't have done that. It just made so happy that you accept me for who I am." Raion bowed to her.

Elsa flicked her wrist and made the snow disappear.

"Sorry I pushed you like that. It just caught me by surprise. I was never kissed by anyone other than my family."

"Oh I see. Once again I'm sorry, I should have known better than to kiss a Queen."

Both Elsa and Raion blushed.

"U-Umm… Y-You can go now. You're free for today."

"Yes. As you wish." Raion got up and walked away without making eye contact with Elsa.

He stormed out of the library not noticing the red haired princess. But the princess sure noticed him and the blush on his cheeks. Anna looked inside the library and saw Elsa who was also blushing.

 _And what do we have here?_

Anna smiled to herself.


	5. Chapter 5: Sisterly chat

Elsa stood in the library spacing out. She failed to notice a certain red head princess tip toeing towards her.

"So what happened?!"

Elsa jumped and fell down. Anna laughed and helped her stand up.

"Anna don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Really? It seemed to me like you were already having a different kind of heart attack." Anna winked at her.

Elsa gave her a puzzled look.

"What? What do you mean Anna?"

"I mean you were as red as a rose just now. What did you and Raion do?"

"Nothing. We just talked. He told me about himself."

"And?"

"And what?"

"What else? There's no way that you would blush becouse of that. Come on I'm your sister. You can tell me. What did you two do?"

"Nothing Anna. He seemed a bit down so I hugged him."

"You hugged him. I've never seen you hug anyone but me, Olaf, and mum and dad. What else, what else?"

For some reason that Elsa failed to understand her sister was making a big deal out of this. But she knew there was no point in trying to understand her. Heck even Anna doesn't understand Anna.

"He hugged me back and then he kissed me and…"

"Wait, wait, wait… He kissed you?! On the lips?!"

Elsa blushed madly at that.

"No! On the cheek. And then I panicked and pushed him away. And then I told him that he was free for today."

Anna looked like she was gonna explode. Finally she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"Oh Elsa you are so hopeless when it comes to love. I can't belive you did that."

"Love? Who told you anything about love?"

"You did. Just now. Oh wait I bet you don't even know it yet."

"I don't know what?"

"Wow you're even more clueless about love then Anna."

They turned and saw Olaf smileing at them.

"Olaf please. This is a big moment for Elsa. Why don't you go give Raion more warm hugs? He told me he enjoys them."

"Ok. Yay hugs!"

"So… What was that you were saying about me and love?"

"You my dear big sister are in love with Raion. Surprise! I bet you didn't see that coming when he first came here."

"In love? With Raion? No there is no way that's true. Sure he's a great guy and all. I mean he's charming, handsome, and great to be around…"

"Ow you have it really bad. Face it Elsa. YOU ARE IN LOVE."

"But I haven't even known him for that long."

"I and Kristoff fell in love in 3 days."

"Yeah but…"

"No. Don't even start."

"Ok. Even if I was in love with him, which I'm not, what if he doesn't fell the same way?"

"Are you kidding?! He's head over heels in love with you. Belive me I know it."

"Really?! He is?!"

Anna gave her a suggestive look, chuckled and skipped towards the door.

"You two should go on a date."

Elsa was once again left alone with her thoughts.

 _A date with Raion huh?_

A smile appeared on her face.


End file.
